An Idol Appears!: Yuzuru's New Stalker
It was the early morning and Yuzuru Akiraka had just walked through the main gate of the school and heard the sounds of girls screaming. He then rushed over to the source to see what was the cause; apparently there were girls crowding around someone. "Oh, it's just a bunch of girls crowding around some guy..." said Yuzuru with a bored tone while looking at the boy with brown hair at the center of the crowd. "Ladies, there's plenty of Jun Hibiki to go around." said the person in the middle of the crowd. "I am loving the school life here, forget about Soul Society!" he thought to himself. He then noticed someone away from the crowd looking at him, it was a beautiful girl with long purple hair wearing a boy's uniform. "She's beautiful!" he thought to himself as he focused on her. "Who is that girl?" asked Jun after a moment. "Oh...that's Yuzuru Akiraka, he's a new student here but there's rumors that he's actually a girl dressed as a boy for some unknown reason." replied one of the girls that were standing closer to him. "Really?..." said Jun, thinking about how to approach this girl. "Ladies, would you excuse me for a while?" he asked after a moment. He then walked over to the girl and said "Hey babe, want to be my girlfriend?". Yuzuru sighed internally, hating the fact that a guy was actually hitting on him due to his appearance again. "No, I refuse." relpied Yuzuru in a cold tone. "What?!" replied Jun, shocked that she would turn him down...he was an idol for goodness sakes! "Why would you turn me down?" asked Jun, trying to find a way to get to Yuzuru. "Because I'm a boy..." answered Yuzuru, turning to walk away from this odd person. Jun looked like he was petrified by the words that came out of Yuzuru's mouth. "There's no way that a person this hot can be a guy...she must have some sort of reason to hide her gender..." he thought to himself, trying to rationalize why Yuzuru really turned him down. "Hey Kanade, hey Yui" greeted Yuzuru, seeing his friends walk through the main gate. "Good morning Yuzuru." said Kanade cheerfully. Quickly, Yui clinged on Yuzuru's arm and started rubbing her cheeks on it. "Good morning! Yuzuru-san!" She greeted, lively. Yui then saw the idiotic presence of Jun and proceeds into staring at him blankly. "What are looking at? Dumb dumb?" "Dumb dumb?" said Jun, angered by the girl's insult. "What did I do?" he asked after a few seconds. "Uhmm...What did you do? Let's see.....First, you look like an idiot. Second, you even dared to ask my precious Yuzuru-san to be your girl'''friend and third, you '''are an idiot." Yui insulted as someone like Jun just simply piss her off, its a shame she was in the same division as him back then, this guy couldn't even do anything to help. "That's just rude, you don't even know me." he argued, the girl seemed familiar to him but she wasn't his type anyway...Yuzuru and that pink haired girl on the other hand... Yui could clearly see through the man's thoughts, and that made her blood boil. "If you lay even of your fingers on my dear Kanade or my precious Yuzuru-san....." She paused for a while as a sinister aura started enveloping her. "Not only will you lose them but I'll cut your b*l*s as painfully and as slowly as possible." Jun just looked shocked and dazed. "Well now that that's taken care of, what shall we do until school starts?" asked Yuzuru to the others. "Um...I don't know...What do you think Yui?" answered Kanade. "Kanadeeeeeeee..........Uhmm...Can I see your homework? I haven't finished mine." Yui smiled, forgetting her homework as she had work on hundreds of plans to corner Yuzuru on her own. "Oh Yui, you never learn do you?..." sighed Kanade as she reached into her bag and handed a stack of papers to Yui. "Thanks, Kanade-chan!" Yui said as she took the papers and started writing down the notes as quick as she can. "Finished!" Yui's handwriting is one of the fastest in the school as it only took seconds before she could finish it all up. "Here you go Kanade-chan!" "You really need to do your own homework sometime." said Kanade as she placed the assigment back into her bag. "Guess we should start heading to class soon, right?" asked Yuzuru to the others. Yui nodded and smiled at Yuzuru before walking off to her class. "See you later guys!" "Bye Yui." said Yuzuru and Kanade at the same time. They entered their classroom and sat down next to each other. Jun's a weirdo... Math class had started and everyone was ogling the math teacher except there is a minor and annoying difference, Jun was there. "Although I'm happy that my class has many students in it who wants to learn some lessons from me, I'm still can't find out why that boy is here?" The math teacher walked over to Jun's place and bended over to look at him, allowing Jun to have a better look at her cleavage. "Did you transfer into my class? That's wonderful but may I know your name?" "My name is Jun Hibiki" replied Jun, staring at the teachers unnaturally large breasts. "Those things are seriously huge!" he thought as he stared at her chest. "Its bad to stare Hibiki-san, doing that will only lead you to problems." The math teacher warned, although she was still smiling. "Yes m'am..." answered Jun with a shocked expression on his face. He just kept his eyes closed to avoid staring at the teacher. "Now, as scheduled, we'll be having a test, and Mr. Hibiki...your not an exception ok?" She handed over the answer and question sheets to her students and sat down on her desk. "You only got 30 minutes so begin." Jun was slightly anxious as he recieved his test. "What the hell is this!?" he thought to himself, the problems had more letters than numbers. A giant sweat bead appeared above his head and tried to answer the problems. Yuzuru and Kanade on the other hand had no problems with the test, they both finished their exam within five minutes upon recieving their tests. They both walked up to the teacher and handed their exams to the teacher. Yuzuru saw Jun struggling with the exam and smirked as he returned to his seat. After 25 minutes..... "Ok! Time's up, please hand over your exams." The teacher took all the papers one by one and put them on her desk. Jun was scrambling as he tried to guess all of the anwers while most of the class got up to turn in their tests. RING RING! ''The bell rang, signaling that it was lunch time... "Ok..You may all take your break.." Yuzuru got up and asked "Kanade, want to grab Yui and meet at the usual place for lunch?" "Sure" she replied quietly and both of them headed next door. Jun just slipped out of the room and followed the two that just left. "Hey Yui, wanna grab lunch?" asked Yuzuru, entering room A-2 with Kanade following closely behind him. "Yay! Yuzuru-san asked me out!" Yui replied, excitedly. "Of course Yuzuru-san, I'll never say ''no to you." Yui completely misunderstood Yuzuru's words. Kanade briefly felt a pang of jealousy when Yui said those words but did nothing. "Um, Yui...I meant the three of us should head up to the roof for lunch or something..." replied Yuzuru, trying to explain to her what he really meant. Kanade breathed a sigh of relief after Yuzuru corrected Yui and asked "Shall we go now?".